Worse Than Hell
by Kontam
Summary: A humor fic staring Sora and Kairi, and another character I made up. Soras searching for Kairi, he gets side tracked on his way, Craziness ensues. Slight language, light romance. [AU][SK]


It all started one stormy night. A dreary ominous night that Sora wanted to forget ever happened. The night he had lost Kairi. The darkness had swallowed the first girl he ever loved. He vowed he would not rest again until they were together.

Living on a quasi-desolate island had its perks but Sora longed to know what else was out there, he knew there was more to life than the world around him. He never could have fathomed the pretense under which he would be leaving the island.

In the days following that unforgettable night, Sora gathered supplies, raided his savings account, and made himself prepared for anything that he could possibly have to face. One week later, after he had acquired a weapon and protection for himself, he said his goodbyes to his friends and family and ventured to the airport.

It was hard for Sora to hide his anxiousness, seeing a different place, going on an adventure, was something he only dreamt of. It also proved difficult for him to hide his anger, this trip was not for pleasure, he had purpose and devotion, he had to find Kairi.

Hours later he arrived in a place so completely different from his island, he could barely contain himself, the luscious forests, gentle streams and animals he had only ever read about. "Kairi has to be here, the forest gets really dark" Sora said to himself as he stepped off the plane and into a completely new surrounding.

With a sense of naivety disguised as psuedo-bravery, Sora ventured out to the forest with the supplies he had packed. Not knowing where to go, and having brought no map and no sense of direction. It was no surprise that soon Sora was hopelessly lost. He wandered around this forest for hours and hours each minute losing more confidence in himself and in finding Kairi. Sora decided it would be best for him to just sit down, rest and try to sort everything out and just give it another go tomorrow. Sora found a soft patch of ground and set up camp for the night.

"Wow, I really have outdone myself now. How am I going to get myself out of this." Sora pauses and begins to gently weep "I'm sorry Kairi ... I didn't mean to fail you already."

Suddenly Sora was aroused at the sound of what he believed to be footsteps. Not knowing what to expect, Sora readied his keyblade.

Through the trees, Sora could see a familiar figure it was the same silhouette he saw take Kairi that dreadful night. Sweat poured down Sora's face and hands a nervous shake also developed. "Now's my chance, I will avenge you Kairi." He whispered. He followed the figured into a large clearing, where he finally met his foe, face to face.

"Quit running, give me my Kairi back or else!" Sora threatened the shadow, with a slight tremble in his voice.

The shadow chuckled "Or else what...? You're merely a child, your mind couldn't even begin to fathom my power!" With a swing of the shadow's arm, a protoplasmic purple beam was fired and threw Sora against the nearest pine. Barely conscious Sora examined his wounds.

"Don't worry, I don't have time to kill a child like you. Now you have experienced my wrath, go home and forget about your precious girl."  
As he listened to the taunting from the shadow, Sora passed out from the pain of trying to get up.

Hours passed and the sun was rising as Sora was regaining consciousness. "I must still be dreaming" he said to himself as he opened his eyes. He found of him what could best be described as a wolf, with a few noticeable exceptions. First off Sora noted that this wolf had three heads and on top of that, this wolf's fur was colored a vivid purple. The centermost of the wolf's heads began to speak, yet another notable difference between this wolf and a common timber wolf.

"Don't move, and don't worry, I'm here to help you" he started "My name is Cleopatra, Mister Cleo for short, your leg is broken and your body is weak, if you try to get up, you'll only fall unconscious again."

"What do you know? You're just a stupid talking 3-headed wolf" Sora retorted arrogantly. He then tried to get up again, only to again pass out from the excruciating pain. Hours again pass and Sora regains consciousness.

"Come on now, are you going to listen to me or are you going to be stubborn again, I don't have all day, and I'm already a little pissed, your little fainting stunt there made me miss Days of Our Lives." Cleo tore into the still groggy Sora.

Sora chuckles innocently "You watch soap operas? Ha! What's wrong with you?"

"Lots less than there will be with you if you don't shut up" he retorted impatiently. "Climb on my back and I'll take you to my place."

"Are you at least going to make me dinner? I'm starving!" Sora questioned in a whiney tone

"I guess. Just come on, I hate it out here at night, its so dark" Cleo replies reluctantly.

Sora chuckles again "Man, afraid of the dark too... What kind of wolf are you?"

"Shut up, Shut up, SHUT UP!! I'm getting really sick of your smart-ass comments. Lets GO!" Cleo snaps at Sora and lunges at Sora's trademark red hood. "You're not moving fast enough, so I guess I carry you."

Cleo and Sora frolicked back to the apartment complex that the wolf lived at. Up in his apartment Cleo tended to Sora's broken led and other scrapes and bruises. As Cleo was applying some Hydrogen peroxide to an open wound, Sora began to gently pet his caretaker.

"Wow, you're really soft." Sora commented, he continued to pet him, moving slowly up Cleo's back and to his ears. Sora started rubbing carefully behind his ears. "I've always wanted my own puppy."

"Kid, come on, cut it out, that tickles." Cleo manages to squeeze out in between laughter

"Okay, okay, sorry, ya' know... I want to tell you something."

"What?"

Sora's eyes lower and his voice softens "Thank you... Thank you for everything. I'm sorry that I acted like a dick; you were just trying to help me. You're not so bad after all, just maybe a little misunderstood."

"You're welcome Sora"

"Hey! How'd you know my name?"

"Come on, you were passed out for hours, I went through your stuff and found an I.D. I'd also like to mention, that's one bitchin' keyblade"

"Hey! You can't touch that, its mine!"

"Okay, okay, sorry"

Sora took out his wallet and checked it. "Hey, I had 50 bucks in here, what happened to it?"

"Dunno"

"What do you mean "Dunno"?"

"I mean I dunno, and if you ever want to see tomorrow you'll drop it."

"Okay" Sora pouted

"Aww, don't do that, I was only kidding, you know I'd never hurt you, I've known you now for these last six whole hours" Cleo said compassionately

"I guess" Sora smiles and rubs his own leg. "Wow, healed already, you're amazing!"

"Really its nothing, but there was one thing I forgot to mention, yeah... you know...this whole treatment and caring thing costs a lot of money, and I'm going to need some of it back... but seeing as you don't have any money, I have a proposition for you."

"And that is...?" Sora asked inquisitively

"Hold your horses buddy, I'm getting to it, well you see, ever since I was a pup, I was banished and left out of all the normal playgroups and packs. I've always been a tad bitter about that. But I've found one thing that makes it all better. DVDs. Yes, but because neither of us have any money, you'll have to resort to stealing them."

"I can't do that! That's against the law!" Sora cried

"Come on, all the cool kids are doing it, and after a childhood like mine, don't you think it would be more wrong to deprive me of my high quality digital video, Come on we'll start you off slow, there's this mall up the street."

"I...I guess..." Sora said reluctantly and started to frown

"Its not that bad, nothing that Snatch can't fix."

Sora rode Cleo to the nearest mall, when they got there, Cleo said "I have to stay outside, they don't allow animals in there. Good luck and remember what I taught you on the way here"

"Okay, I think I can do it" Sora reassured himself as he entered the mall and went to the nearest electronics store. He started to search the DVD shelves. He found it and used the magnet that Cleo gave him to disable the security device. He then stuck the movie into his pocket and rendezvoused with Cleo outside

"Did you get it?" Cleo inquired

"Yup!" Sora grins

"How ya feelin'?"

"It was great, I never knew breaking the law could be this much fun."

"I told you so...We've got a future together kid.'

"As the weeks passed Sora got better and better at thievery, and their DVD repertoire grew exponentially. One day though, everything was different. He went into one of his normal spots and was again browsing the DVDs. Suddenly a cute red haired girl approached him and asked with a smile "Sora!... Don't you remember me?"  
"No... but I'm a little busy here, so just leave me alone."

"What are you doing?" Kairi asked and began to feel up his sweatshirt, she found a couple DVDs in his pocket. Her faces dropped "Sora... I never expected this from you... I thought you cared about me...I guess not." She began to cry and with those words she turned all this newfound hurt into a slap across Sora's face. "I don't know what I ever saw in you..."  
Kairi turned and walked away, as she walked away, Sora ran to her, spun her around, embraces her tightly. "I'm sorry, you're the only one I've ever loved" with that he pressed his lips gently against her for the first time. Just as the kiss was about to break, there was a clamor behind them, Cleo had broken into the mall, and saw the whole thing.

"Sora... you will pay for this. After all I've done for you!" Cleo snarls and gets into the position to lunge. "I never thought I was going to have to do this."

Sora quickly moved Kairi behind him to protect her and pulled out his four-foot keyblade. Cleo lunged at the pair, as he lunged Sora uppercut Cleo with the weapon, sending him airborne, and to make sure the deed was done. Sora leapt into the air and followed up with a skull-shattering blow. Sora felt a little nudge behind him and saw Kairi pointing to the now growing number of security guards behind them.

"Um... Sora...We better run." Kairi said with a sense of confused urgency.

They ran together back towards their only known sanctuary, Cleo's apartment. They spent the next couple of hours just catching up with each other.

"I never expected you to be in a mall in Toledo" Sora said with a slight chuckle.

"Yeah, the darkness swallowed me, and took me to a place worse than Hell, Toledo." Kairi laughed "But it will all be okay now. We're together again, Sora... I've always known it, but I've never said it... I love you." On that note, the two kissed again and vowed never to leave each other's side again.

AUTHORS NOTES

Thank you for taking the time to read my story. I tried to be funny but not so much so that it was cheesy. Any reviews or comments are greatly appreciated. Kindgom hearts is a game I throughouly enjoy playing and writing about, any points in where I could improve would be helpful. Thank you for your time and I hope you enjoyed it. I also have another fic that I wrote based on KH thats also lonely for reviews.

Thanks

Craig


End file.
